Harry Potter and the Pride of Hogwarts Band
by bandie08
Summary: Dumbledore decided to add a marching band. Harry and Draco both are competing for Trumpet section leader. Who will get it? Who will be the Band Director? Read and find out. A/n This is my first story so be nice and Chapter 5 is being rewriten.
1. Chapter 1 Dumbledores Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are all J.K. Rowling's I just make them have a musical background.

(A/n This is my first story so please be gentle and enjoy the story)

**Chapter 1 Dumbledore's Announcement**

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to the great hall for the start of term feast. Once every one was settled in and after the first years have been sorted into their houses. Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"Welcome students to another term at Hogwarts School and witchcraft and wizardry. Instead of doing the triwizard tournament like we do every three years we have a new elective this year. I've decided to make a school wide marching band.

The whole school cheered.

"Hogwarts is going to be starting a marching band this year?" asked Harry

Dumbledore continued "now students in 4th year and up can join the marching band. No musical experience is needed. The first 6 weeks will be learning the instrument that you choose. Any students wishing to participate should report to the great hall at 12 noon tomorrow for orientation. Uniform sizing, and to receive their music. The sign up sheet for the band will be up immediately after the feast. Enjoy!"

"Sounds like fun. I am definitely signing up." Said Hermione

"Me too!" agreed Harry

They both turned to look at Ron who was busy stuffing his face with the chicken wings but stopped when Harry and Hermione looked at him.

"Ok I'll join…sheesh" said Ron defensively

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"So Harry have you thought of what you want to play yet?" asked Hermione

"Yeah, I already play the trumpet." Harry replied "What about you?"

" How come you didn't tell me you play trumpet? I already play flute and piccolo." said Hermione "What about you Ron?"

"I think the Alto Saxophone sounds the coolest!" said Ron enthusiastically.

"I learned in Muggle studies class that the saxophone was used for Jazz music." said Hermione.

"Like that's never changed." said Ron sarcastically

"Hey guys " said a familiar voice

It was Ginny Weasley Ron's little sister.

"Hey Ginny" said the trio

"I hate being a third year I want to be in the band too." said Ginny sadly

"Aww its okay Ginny you can join next year." said Harry as he put his arm around her.

"Thanks Harry" said Ginny. Ginny left to go sit with Seamus and Dean.

"I'm going to go sign up right now." said Harry

"Me too" said Hermione

"Hold up guys I'm coming" said Ron.

They walked out of the great hall and saw a bunch of people crowded around a big poster that said BAND SIGN-UP'S. Shouts were coming from the crowd

"OUCH" Some one said

"THAT'S MY FOOT!" A girl said

"I WAS HERE FIRST!"

"HEY, GIVE ME BACK MY QUILL!"

"All this over a marching band?" asked Ron.

"Oh honestly Ronald Hogwarts has never had a marching band before." said Hermione impatiently.

"Should we come back then?" asked Harry.

"Yeah after dinner I just hope there is room left." Hermione replied.

"Hopefully I will be the trumpet section leader." Said Harry

"OY POTTER?!" said a familiar cold voice. "I'll be that section leader Potter, and you'll be lucky to be carrying water for us."

"For your information Malfoy I happen to play very good trumpet." said Harry. "I would be scared if I were you."

"Well we'll just see how well you do tomorrow night shall we Potter?" Malfoy replied. Then he walked away.

"What the Bloody hell was that all about?" asked Ron

"I don't know but I'm going to go back to the common room to practice my trumpet right now." Harry said. "I'll see you at dinner.

During dinner the great hall was still buzzing with excitement about the marching band.

After dinner, Hermione, Ron, and Harry went over to the sign-up sheet. Hermione added her name under the flute headline she also added piccolo in parenthesis. Harry added his name beneath the trumpet headline. Ron added his name beneath the Alto saxophone headline. Then they walked back to the Gryffindor common room together.

(A/n end of First chapter. next chapter will be section leader auditions.)


	2. Chapter 2 The Successful Audition

**Chapter 2 The Successful Audition**

The next morning Harry woke up feeling excited. He had been preparing for his audition for 3 hours yesterday. Ron woke up.

"Good morning Harry" Ron said.

"Good morning Ron" replied Harry "Are you excited about marching band orientation today?"

"Blimey I forgot it was today" said Ron, who was turning red with embarrassment.

"Yeah I got my audition today also." said Harry

"Cool are you nervous"? Asked Ron.

"Actually I am ready for it, when I was nine my uncle Vernon made me practice until my lips where numb." explained Harry. "Anyway I'm hungry lets go to breakfast."

"Okay I'm hungry too." agreed Ron.

As soon as Harry and Ron walked into the common room Hermione was behind them.

"Good Morning Boys" said Hermione.

"Good Morning Hermione" said Harry and Ron in unison.

"Right, so are we going to breakfast or not" asked Ron Impatiently "I'm starving."

"Honestly Ron, you are always starving." said Hermione.

And with that they went to breakfast.

The trio walked into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. They served themselves and began to eat when Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Just a reminder to all students who signed up for the marching band." Professor Dumbledore began "Now students should report to the great hall at 12 noon today for orientation. Students will be fitted for Uniforms, receive music. Students who signed up for Section Leader. Auditions will be held by Professor McGonagall after breakfast. That will be all." Professor Dumbledore sat back down.

Harry was the first one to finish eating and rushed back to the common room to warm up for about 10 minutes, then oiled his valves.

After breakfast ended harry walked down to the great hall with his trumpet. Surprisingly he was the first one there. Professor McGonagall greeted him.

"Hello Potter, sit down and relax for now section leader audition will start in ten minutes." She said. Five minutes later about ten more people came in. Malfoy finally came in with his trumpet and sat down. The auditions began.

"Alright I will begin with the flutes and piccolos first." said McGonagall. "Granger, Hermione"

Hermione stood up and walked into the room. After 10 minutes she walked out crossing her fingers and smiling. Half an Hour later McGonagall finally got to the trumpets.

"Potter, Harry" said McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, how long have you been playing trumpet." Asked Professor McGonagall.

"Five years" replied Harry confidently.

"Okay play me your G major scale." said Professor McGonagall.

"_Okay this is easy" _thought Harry.

Harry played the scale perfectly with no mistakes.

"Okay play me your Ab major scale." said Professor McGonagall.

Harry played the scale with no mistakes just like the first one.

"Okay play me your chromatic scale." said Professor McGonagall.

Harry played from low G to High C# with no mistakes.

"Thank you Mr. Potter the results will be up by orientation."

Harry left the room and stayed in the great hall for orientation. Hermione sat next to him.

"How'd it go" Hermione asked.

"Brilliant all that practicing paid off." Harry replied. "What about you?"

"Very well I was actually the only flute player with a piccolo." Hermione said.

Draco walked out of the audition room exactly at 12:00 and the orientation started. Harry just got finished getting fitted for his uniform when he saw Professor McGonagall was posting a piece of parchment on the wall. He quickly ran with 15 other people to go see the results. Hermione saw her results and she ran over to him excitedly and was completely freaking out.

"Harry, I got flute/piccolo section leader." said Hermione who had tears of joy in her eyes.

"Congratulations" said Harry as he hugged her.

"Thanks, I'm going to get my music now. I'll see you back in the common room." She said excitedly. She went over to the music table and picked up the cream colored envelope with her name on it and ran to the common room. Harry wanted to see how he did but couldn't because there was ten other people in the way. He sat down and waited for awhile because he knew he couldn't get his music until he knew if he got section leader or not. After what seems like forever

people started to move out of the way. Harry got up and went to the results.

(A/n Cliff hanger the next chapter will have the results)


	3. Chapter 3 The Audition Results

**Chapter 3. The Audition Results**

Harry walked over to the results and was very relieved on what he saw.

**Hogwarts Section Leaders**

**Congratulations to our leadership. **The **three** students who got **horn line captain, Drum line captain and Drum major** have the same privileges as prefects. Section leaders don't have these privileges and any use of them will forfeit their position.

**Drum Majors**

**Cedric Diggory**

**Flute/Piccolos**

**Hermione Granger**

**Clarinets**

**Angelina Johnson**

**Saxophones**

**Katie Bell**

**Trumpet**

**Harry Potter **

**(Horn line Captain)**

**Mellophone**

**Cho Chang**

**Low Brass and woodwinds**

**Cormac McLaggen**

**Percussion**

**Lee Jordan**

**(Drum line Captain)**

**George Weasley**

**Color Guard**

**Parvati Patil**

**(Color Guard Captain)**

**Marietta Edgecombe**

"_Wow I got horn line captain that means I can take house points away for discipline"_ Harry thought. Harry smiled because he knew he was going to get it. He worked hard for it. He walked over to the music table to get his music when Professor Dumbledore stopped to talk to Harry.

"Harry congratulations for getting horn line captain." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, sir" said Harry

"Harry can you tell the leadership in Gryffindor that we have a leadership meeting tonight in the great hall at six?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Right meeting…Tonight…Great Hall…six pm…got it." Harry repeated. Dumbledore smiled and walked away. Harry walked back to the common room.

Hermione and Ron were there waiting for him. Harry walked through the portrait hole and Hermione ran to give him a huge hug.

"Congratulations Harry!!" She said "I had no Idea they were going to pick Captains too."

"Wait what?" said Ron.

"Harry got horn line captain" said Hermione.

"What the bloody hell is a horn line captain?" Ron asked.

"A Horn Line captain who is the captain of the whole horn line. They get to act like an assistant drum major if the drum major is ill or something." Hermione explained.

"They also get the same privileges as prefects." Harry added.

"I didn't know that. Do section leaders get that too?" Hermione asked.

"No just captains." said Harry.

"Section Leaders do get to give out push ups though if students are misbehaving." said Hermione.

"True but if they keep it up then the section leaders come and talks to Lee Jordan, Cedric Diggory or myself and we will deal with it with either taking away house points or detention" harry replied.

"Hey Harry whose the saxophone section leader?" asked Ron

"Katie Bell" Harry replied. "Did you get your music?"

"Yes"

"What part do you play?"

"2nd Alto" replied Ron "What about you?"

"All section leaders get 1st parts." piped up Hermione before Harry could get a word in.

"Oh I almost forgot…Hermione all leadership has a meeting tonight in the great hall at six." Harry said. "Dumbledore wanted me to tell the section leaders that."

"What time is it now, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"2:30"

"Okay so what are we going to do for four and a half hours?" asked Hermione

"Well you're a section leader so you can practice your music." said Harry.

Katie Bell walked out of the girls dormitory.

"Hey Harry" said Katie Bell

"Hey Katie" said Harry "Oh Katie"

"Yes"

"All leadership has a meeting tonight in the great hall at six."

"Yes Sir" said Katie "Ron your in my section right?"

"Yes"

"We are having a sectional tomorrow in the great hall" said Katie.

"Okay" said Ron

"_Hey I think I'm going to like this job." _Harry thought to himself as he smiled happily.

"Wow as a fourth year horn line captain you sure get a lot of respect. said Ron, whose eyes were wide with shock.

"I am going to go rest before the meeting" said Harry "That audition wore me out." Harry walked up to boy's dormitories, greeted Hedwig and then got in bed and he finally shut his eyes.

**Four and a half hours later.**

Harry and Hermione walked to the great hall. The meeting was going to be held around the staff table. They walked up to the staff table where the other nine people were.

"Oy Harry congratulations on getting horn line captain." said Fred as he slapped Harry on the back almost making him fall over.

"Thank you, Congratulations to you too." Harry replied. Finally Dumbledore came in and wanted to have a private meeting with the captains.

"Cedric. Lee. Harry, Parvati. Can I see you three quickly before the meeting starts?" asked Professor Dumbledore. The three of them walked over to Professor Dumbledore. After about five minutes Harry and Lee had a leadership hand book and a roll sheet for the section leaders. The meeting started.


	4. Chapter 4 The Leadership Meeting

**Chapter 4. The Leadership Meeting**

"Good Evening Leadership" said Dumbledore excitedly. "Lets get started shall we? First I am sure that you all know Professor Lupin?"

The students stood up and cheered and Remus waved at them and then sat down by Harry.

"I am sure you all will be very pleased that Professor Lupin has agreed to come back and teach band." Dumbledore continued. "Now Captains, if you would pass out the hand books please?"

Harry and Lee passed out the handbooks to everyone. Then they both sat down.

"Now, we will start our first rehearsal with the band tomorrow at 9am."

" Cedric I expect you at 7:30" said Dumbledore. Cedric nodded in response Harry could see why he was picked for Drum Major he didn't complain at all about the time.

"Harry and Lee, I expect you guys at 8am." Dumbledore continued. Harry and Lee also nodded in response.

"As for the rest of you, your report time is 8:30. Part of being apart of leadership is to show up early so your section would follow your example. I have also decide to start a concert band also." explained Dumbledore.

Harry raised his hand.

"Yes Harry?"

"Um.. How is discipline going to work, for example if a section is misbehaving does the leader of the section deal with it or does professor Lupin deal with it?" asked Harry.

"Ah okay If someone in your section is misbehaving you deal with it by giving laps or push ups, If they keep misbehaving after that then come see Lee, Harry or Cedric and they will deal with it by taking away house points or detention you guys also have the right to give push ups and laps. And if they keep misbehaving after seeing our three leaders here. They will need to see Professor Lupin and he will talk to me and I will deal with it by withdrawing them from the ensemble." explained Dumbledore.

Cormac raised his hand

"Yes" said Dumbledore

"Do section leaders also get to give detentions?" Cormac asked hopefully.

"No, because Cedric, Lee, Harry and Parvati are captains they get the same privileges as prefects. Section Captains are the leaders of the section leaders. I warn you all now. If I see a section leader take away house points or give a detention you will loose your position. I am very serious about that." Dumbledore said.

Katie Bell raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Bell?" said Dumbledore

"I scheduled a sectional for the saxophones in the great hall tomorrow. Is that okay?" asked Katie.

"Yes that is perfectly fine. I encourage all section leaders to schedule sectionals. That will mean less time for Professor Lupin to teach them their instruments and more time to learn some music." said Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes thank you, later in the year we will be going on a trip to New York City in March." Professor Lupin added

The students cheered again.

"Now about the concert band, all of the students who are in marching band are also in concert band I have decided to let the younger students join the concert band. We do how ever need instruments like oboes, bassoons and Bass clarinets. Section Leaders will keep there positions in concert band so Harry you will be our first chair trumpet player so if there is a solo you play it." Said Dumbledore as he smiled at Harry.

Cedric raised his hand and said "Professor Dumbledore?"

Professor Dumbledore turned to look at him.

"What if you don't play an instrument?" Cedric asked, before professor Dumbledore could answer Remus piped in.

"Ah how would you like to play oboe?" Professor Lupin asked.

Cedric smiled and nodded.

"Okay it is getting late I will announce the concert band tomorrow. Remember Cedric 7:30, Harry, Lee and Parvati at 8:00 and the rest of you at 8:30. Have a good night sleep and I will see you all tomorrow." said Dumbledore. The students got up and started to head back to their common rooms.

Harry got up and was just about to leave when Professor Lupin called him over. Harry ran over to him and gave him a hug. Professor Lupin returned the hug, in a more fatherly kind of way. They both let go and Professor Lupin smiled at him.

"So I hear you are horn line captain." He said still smiling.

"Yeah and section leader too." Harry added "What instrument do you play Professor?"

"I play Alto Saxophone." Professor Lupin answered.

"Cool, Ron plays Alto Saxophone too." said Harry.

"Good for him, the saxophone is beautiful instrument. I love it. Well anyway Harry I will see you tomorrow at 8:30, have a good sleep." said Professor Lupin as he gave Harry another fatherly hug."

"Goodnight Professor" said Harry.

Harry then walked up to the Gryffindor common room and was looking forward to band rehearsal the next day.

(A/n let me know what you think. The next chapter is going to be about the rehearsal.)


	5. Chapter 5 The First Sectional

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. The First Sectional**

Harry Potter woke up at 7:30 and made a bulletin for all band members in the Gryffindor house. At a quarter to 8 harry started walking to the great hall with his trumpet and his music. All four of the captains were there getting everything ready. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Lupin came in and made an announcement.

"Are all of my captains here?" Asked Professor Dumbledore

The four of them nodded.

"Good, I have decided to have the band members where going to be having breakfast at 9 and then we will be moving to the Divination room for rehearsal at 10:00." Professor Lupin said.

It was finally 9 and every band member walked in. There were at least 250 students. They all had their instruments with them. Ron and Hermione came and sat next to Harry.

"Good Morning Hermione. Good Morning Ron" Harry said cheerfully.

"Good Morning Harry" they both responded.

"There are so many people here we are going to be huge." said Hermione.

Dumbledore stood up.

"Good morning Students I have a couple of announcements, first of all I would like to introduce our four Section Leaders who have been Chosen for Drum Major, Horn Line and Drum line Captain, and Guard Captain. If those students would please stand up as I say their name." Dumbledore announced. "For our Drum Major we have Cedric Diggory."

The band cheered as he stood up and did his salute.

"For Guard captain we have Parvati Patil" Professor Dumbledore continued.

The band cheered as she stood up and waved.

"For Drum line Captain we have Lee Jordan"

The band cheered he stood up and made a bow.

"And for our Horn line captain who also is our assistant Drum Major and is our trumpet section leader…Mr. Harry Potter." announced Professor Dumbledore.

At that the whole great hall screamed and gave a standing ovation as Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory stood up and walked up to the Podium and did the Salute together. Harry swore he saw Draco Malfoy hit the table with his fist with his peripheral vision. They sat back down so Professor Dumbledore could continue with the announcements.

"Thank you, now for my second announcement I have decided along with a Marching band I have decided to add a concert band as well." Professor Dumbledore said.

The band cheered. Then the head master continued.

"All of the students who are in marching band are also in concert band I have decided to let the younger students join the concert band. We do how ever need instruments like oboes, bassoons and Bass clarinets. Section Leaders will keep there positions in concert band I am sure you all will be very pleased that Professor Lupin has agreed to come back and teach Concert and marching band." Professor Dumbledore said.

The band clapped as Professor Lupin stood up. He put his hand up to add an announcement.

"Thank you, as a concert band we are going on a spring trip, we are going to New York City in March." Professor Lupin added.

The band cheered and Remus sat down.

"Okay it is now 9:25." Professor Dumbledore said as he looked at his watch. "Please clean up and be in the Divination room by 9:55 rehearsal will start at 10:00."

The band cleaned up and headed down to the Divination Room which is the new band room.

**15 Minutes Later.**

Every one got to the band room by 9:35 and rehearsal doesn't start for another 25 minutes.

"Harry, you looked professional up there as you did the salute." Ron said "you will definitely get a chick this year mate."

"Thanks Ron" Harry said as he put his trumpet together. Then he saw that people were talking instead of setting up. So he decided to redirect every one. "GUYS PUT YOUR INSTRUMENTS TOGETHER WE NEED TO BE IN OUR SEATS BY 10. TRUMPETS IF YOU'RE NOT SET UP BY 9:45 GIVE ME 10 PUSH UPS." Harry said in a voice that was perfect for a Drum Major and surprisingly every one listened and every one had there instruments set up by 10:00.

Professor Lupin walked in and got started. "Now Cedric is going to teach every one the attention Command." Professor Lupin said. Cedric got up and faced the band.

"The Attention Command is when you are basically still as a statue. When you hear me say BAND ATTEN-HUT you are suppose to say the audible HUT." Cedric explained.

"Let's try it now. Section Leaders first." Professor Lupin said. "Cedric"

Cedric Started clapping a steady 4/4 and Shouted "BAND ATTEN-HUT!!" The section leaders waited one beat and then said "HUT!"

"Very good" said Professor Lupin. "Let's give everybody a try now. and then we will move to sectionals."

"BAND ATTEN-HUT!!"

"HUT!" shouted the full marching band.

"Great. Now let's get started on sectionals. Harry can you take the trumpets in the hallway?" asked professor Lupin.

"Yes sir" He said then turned to the trumpet section "Right guys follow me." They followed.

"Okay" Harry said "First we are going to go around and introduce ourselves. Name and House please. I'll start, I am obviously Harry Potter and I am in Gryffindor."

Once every one introduced themselves they started the sectional. "Okay, I have something to hand out to you all."

He handed everyone a trumpet method book.

"Potter, what are we suppose to do with this?" Asked Malfoy rudely. "I already know the basics."

"First of all, to you its Harry so show some respect, and next the rest of the section are beginners so they need to learn how to play. Have patience with them. "said Harry. "Now see the inside there is a fingering chart for all the notes. Let's start"

"HARRY! Voldemort's coming!" said Draco. The trumpets started laughing hysterically.

"MALFOY 20 PUSH UPS…GO" Shouted Harry

"I…but…damn" stuttered Draco as he put his trumpet down to do 20 push ups.

"Hold on guys I need a podium" said Harry he pointed his wand at the stage. WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA! The podium levitated over to Harry. "Okay NOW let's get started." Harry said. "Now how many of you know how to make a buzz?" asked Harry. Draco raised his hand.

"Okay Draco demonstrate on just the mouth piece. Please?"

Draco took his mouthpiece out of the trumpet and buzzed into it.

Harry sighed "Malfoy what size mouth piece do you play on?" he asked.

"Uh…7C."

"How long have you been playing?"

"3 years"

"Ok next time we go to Hogsmead by a 3C mouth piece." said Harry.

"Okay every one, take out their mouth piece and do what Draco just did." Harry instructed. Harry did it first and the rest of the section followed but it was forced. "Hey guys that's pretty good for a first time." Harry said as he smiled.

"Let's try it again but not so forced this time…relax" said Harry. "Always use defeat as a motivation and opportunity to improve."

The trumpets buzzed again a little more relaxed this time.

"Good, let's try to play a middle G which is open."

Harry played a G and the rest of the trumpets played a low C.

"Close guys you played a low C try to put more air behind it." said Harry

They did it again and a few of them started to play a G but a few of them were still on a low C. Harry can see that they were beginning to get frustrated.

"Okay guys lets try this for the third time." said Harry

The whole section played a G.

"Good job. Now let's try articulation exercises." Harry said.

"How long are we supposed to be out here?" asked Draco.

"Until Cedric calls us back in." said Harry "Articulation exercises."

The trumpets played the exercise. The articulation was pretty good for beginners.

"Good. But you're tonguing too hard. I feel...violated by it. Stop violating me with your tongues." Harry said.

The trumpet Section roared with laughter.

Yeah yeah I know your minds just perceived that the wrong way. Shuuuttt uuupppp. Harry said.

After awhile the trumpets got better Harry taught them the whole C scale. They started working on playing D with the triggers out.

"Alright guys play your low D and kick out your third valve sides as far as you think they should go out, and I'll tell you if you're in tune." Harry said.

"My third valve slide is stuck." Draco said with an attitude.

"Play it anyways."

Draco plays the note and Harry looked at his tuner.

"It's 50 cents sharp. Either get it unstuck or never play a D again in your life." Harry said.

"OOOOOOooouch" said the rest of the trumpet section.

The Trumpets finally rehearsed the Hogwarts March by Patrick Doyle

"Trumpets, Its time to come back in." Cedric called.

The trumpets came back in and sat down in their chairs.

"So I am hoping that you all learned the march?" Professor Lupin asked.

The band nodded

"Alright lets take it out and look through it then we will be done for the day." said Professor Lupin.

The band played it pretty well for the first time. There was just a little too much bass drum.

"Drum line, you're still too loud." said Professor Lupin

Then some one talked back. Typical drum line behavior.

"Or maybe the band is just too SOFT! I mean, I can't hear the flags at all!" said George Weasley.

"That's because guard is a visual ensemble." Parvati said.

The band was laughing at the argument.

Then lupin whispered something to Cedric and he said "BAND…PACK UP THEN YOU'RE DISMISSED."

"Same time, same place tomorrow." Professor Lupin added.

The full band packed up and headed back up to their common rooms.

(A/n. End of chapter 5. Just so you know some of these quotes are from my band director. The next chapter is the band learning how to march.)


End file.
